


Happy Birthday, Jemma

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Fun and Games [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jemma has a plan, Loss of Virginity, No-chill Jemma, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), this was not the plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma had plans to reach certain milestones before her 25th birthday -- like having sex -- but her plans are all falling apart. Can Fitz make sure she has a happy birthday anyway?





	Happy Birthday, Jemma

**Author's Note:**

> A few people have asked for one more story in the Fun and Games verse. So this is Sci-Ops era not too long before Fitz and Jemma go into the field. This should be the last one in this series (I think...probably).
> 
> This is the second fic in the series chronologically, but the sixth one I wrote.
> 
> A big thank you to @blancasplayground for putting up with my craziness :)

Fitz walked into the apartment, eager to see Jemma after a day in the lab without her. She had gone out with some friends for the day to celebrate her birthday so even though it was Sunday he had taken the opportunity to catch up on one of his projects that was proving to be more challenging than usual. Probably because he was working with someone other than Jemma on it. He hated having to stop and actually explain his ideas. It was much easier with her because she always knew exactly what he meant. 

But once he entered the flat, he could tell right away that something was wrong. 

“Jemma?”

The lights were turned on in every room and there was music — not loud exactly, but louder than she normally played. 

“In the kitchen.”

Her voice rang through the flat and he kicked off his shoes and dropped his keys by the door before going to find her. 

In the kitchen, he found her standing at the counter, hair pulled up into a messy ponytail and she had clearly changed out of her clothes into something more comfortable. The tank top and pajama shorts were both a buttery yellow and the cheerfulness of her clothing didn’t match the look on her face — or the glass of clear liquid in front of her that he suspected wasn’t water. 

“Are we celebrating?” he asked cautiously, not entirely sure of his reception. 

Jemma snorted. “Only the death of my dreams.”

She reached for a second glass and poured some gin for him as well. 

Fitz moved closer to her side. He had only seen Jemma get emotional once or twice in all the years of their friendship and he knew how intense it could be. But, the bottle beside her was mostly full, as was her glass, so he doubted she’d had much, if anything, to drink. That was something at least. 

“Oh, Fitz. How did this happen?”

“How did what happen?” He was confused and also fairly certain she hadn’t explained anything. “Did something happen?”

“Tomorrow is my birthday —“

“Yeah, I know,” he interrupted. “We’re still going to that restaurant you like after work, right?”

He knew it wasn’t a date, but it felt a little like it could have been...in an alternate reality where he wasn’t such a bloody coward and just told her how he felt. It was possible she wouldn’t reject him outright. 

“What?” Jemma looked surprised and he worried for a moment that she could read his mind. “Oh, dinner. Yes, that will be nice”

“Then, what?”

“I’m turning 25.”

“And?” Fitz smiled, bumping her arm with his. “It isn’t so terrible. The same thing happened to me 22 days ago.”

“Milton broke up with me.”

“Jemma,” he said patiently, not that he didn’t want to just tell her that Milton was the absolute worst and to forget about him. He didn’t think she’d liked him that much anyway. “That must have been six months ago.”

“Yes, of course. But that was my last chance at a relationship before my birthday.”

“You are going to have to explain. Nothing is making any sense.”

“My plan.” She tilted her head to the side. “Didn’t I tell you about my plan? I must have.”

Fitz just shook his head. 

“Oh...well, when I started my first degree I made a list of all the things I wanted to accomplish. I knew my career would be very important to me and I wanted to be sure I didn’t miss out on everything else.”

“And what does that have to do with Milton and your birthday?”

“Hmmm? Well, I have to do my wallowing today since I have to go to work tomorrow. And Milton, well, nothing to do with him specifically. Just that by 25 I thought I’d have a relationship.” She paused for a moment. “I know I’m too focused on work for most men. I just thought there might be someone reasonably attractive out there that shares my interests. And wants to have sex. But now everything has gone wrong.”

Fitz had been trying to nod along to her explanation and took a drink from his glass. But at her mention of sharing interests and having sex he choked and sputtered. 

“J-Jemma! Of all the...I mean, what —“

“I know.” She groaned and dropped her forehead against the counter. 

“It’s just that, well, that isn’t much for criteria. I’d fit that description.” Fitz was all too aware of how much he wanted it to be him, but her entire plan was too ridiculous for him to care too much about making a fool of himself right now. “I’d like to think that I’m reasonably attractive.”

“No!” Fitz withered a little at her quick denial. “No, I have always found you incredibly handsome.”

She reached a hand to touch his arm and he felt a current running between them. But then she pulled her hand away. 

“It’s just that, I’ve never actually had sex. And we’re friends. But after you and Cara...well, it just felt wrong to ask you.”

“What about me and Cara?”

Jemma looked up and fixed him with a look that would have made him feel a little intimidated if he weren’t just completely confused. 

“Fitz...we live together. I know she was here and I know she spent the night.”

She looked disapproving but he knew her well enough to be able to tell that she was upset. Did the thought of him having sex with someone else bother her? And wait, did she just say she’d thought about asking him to have sex?

“Nothing happened,” he blurted out, needing Jemma to know the truth. “She was just really drunk and had just had a bad breakup...and she fell asleep. I didn’t want to bother you since you had a deadline on that big report.”

“Oh.”

It could have been his imagination, but he thought she was smiling a little bit now. 

“Really? You thought I’d gotten Cara to spend the night with me.”

Jemma sniffed. “You _are_ an attractive man at the height of your sexual prowess — chronologically speaking — and you are sweet and brilliant.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, that isn’t actually what women care about.”

“It’s what I care about,” she said softly. 

Jemma bit her lip and he was fascinated by the way her teeth nibbled at her pink bottom lip. She looked nervous. She only did that when she was worried about something. 

Silence fell between them and he had no idea what to say to continue this conversation. Because even though it had started out very strangely, he was beginning to wonder if maybe they both wanted the same thing after all. 

Jemma’s voice was quiet when she finally spoke. 

“Maybe I should just go to bed.” She dumped the remaining liquid from her glass into the sink. 

“Jemma, wait...all those guys, they have no idea how amazing you are. And they certainly don’t deserve you.”

“Thanks, Fitz.” She turned towards him fully and he saw a sad sort of smile on her face. “But it doesn’t make it any better that no one wants me.”

“I do.”

And there they were. The words he had been holding inside since he was 16. At least then he was too shy to actually admit it out loud. And over the years suppressing that one part of his feelings had led to some really great things. Every day they’d spent together, their friendship, their work. Maybe she wouldn’t understand what he meant. Or maybe she would and just brush it off. That would work too. Confirmation that she understood his feelings and didn’t return them. At least then he could stop having this irrational hope when he was around her. 

But it didn’t seem like she was going to let this go. Her eyes were wide and she was looking at him like she’d never seen him before. 

“You do?”

“Yeah, umm, yes.”

“You don’t have to say that just to make me feel better. I mean—“

“I’m not.” He didn’t seem to be able to stop the words from flowing freely now. But she didn’t look as sad anymore so it was worth it. “I’ve wanted you since the day we met. Why do you think it was so bloody hard for me to talk to you?”

“Oh.” Jemma smiled and stepped into his personal space, closer than was normal for them outside of the lab. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I couldn’t? I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“But that doesn’t ruin anything, Fitz. It’s quite perfect really.” She reached for his hand. “So, should we?”

“Wait. What?” He tugged his hand free. 

“Have sex.” 

“I don’t know how...I mean I know how. I just...I just don’t want to have sex just so you can meet your timeline.”

“Oh, Fitz.” She put her hands on his cheeks and tilted his face so he was looking into her eyes. “You are the smartest, sweetest, most handsome man I’ve ever met. If I’d had any idea how you felt we could have done this ages ago.”

He was still unsure. This was his biggest fantasy and she was right there with her eyes wide and those skimpy pajamas. It was really a test of his willpower not to just take her at her word. 

“I don’t want this just for tonight, Jemma.” He raked his hand through his hair in frustration. Now that they had started this, he supposed they had to finish it no matter how awkward things got. “I want to be with you.”

“I gathered that,” she said dryly. “I want to be with you too. I just didn’t think you thought about me like that.”

He blushed a little remembering all the ways he had thought about her. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“We have been friends for so long, Fitz,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze. “I think we can navigate adding a romantic relationship. We just have to make sure we communicate clearly.”

“Oh, right. Of course. I, um, don’t want to _hurt_ you.” He gestured towards her pajama bottoms and then wished he could melt into the floor. 

“You won’t.” Jemma rolled her eyes. “I haven’t had sex, but I do have a vibrator.”

“Oh yeah. I know. I’ve, uh, heard you. Well, not you. I wasn’t listening. It was just the buzzing.”

Fitz hoped the color rushing up his neck wasn’t that obvious. He may have heard her a few times. Accidentally, of course. And he couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking about when she was making those noises that made his cock stand at attention. 

“It’s alright, Fitz. I don’t care if you know I masturbate. It’s a basic physiological need.” She was so earnest and serious about this it helped him relax. Maybe this was really happening. “I’ve heard you, too.”

Fitz felt his neck get even warmer. 

“No one needs that many showers to get clean,” she said simply. 

He had needed an extra shower thanks to her more than once. But he hadn’t known how she’d react if she knew that. 

“Is that something I should know about?” Jemma asked with a smile.

“What?”

“Sex in the shower. Is that something you’d like to try? With me? I’m sure there is some way to make it safer —“

“I don’t know. Maybe we can talk about that later?”

“Oh, excellent idea, Fitz. I’m a bit eager myself. I just don’t know where to start. This isn’t what I expected...that you would…” She stopped to take a deep breath. “ I suppose that after we try it on the bed we can consider variations.”

Her smile was bright and her enthusiasm was contagious, not that he needed any encouragement. 

“Are you sure this is real?” he asked. 

“Yes.”

“And you aren’t drunk, or, or hallucinating —“

“Yes. Kiss me, Fitz.”

And that was how he ended up kissing Jemma Simmons for the fifth time in his life in the kitchen of their flat. 

As soon as their lips touched every emotion he’d ever felt for her became a part of the kiss. His hands tentatively cradled the back of her head and he felt her hands fist in his shirt. They were clinging together like the world was ending. And instead it was just beginning. Her lips were soft but insistent against his and he pulled her closer with a groan. There was no reason to hold back. She knew how he felt and she wanted the same thing. It was too late to turn back now anyway. He wasn’t sure if there was a force in this world strong enough to shift them from this course. 

She backed him against the refrigerator and the cool stainless steel behind him felt good as heat coursed through his body. Jemma swiped her tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to her. She wasted no time in pushing her tongue into his mouth and exploring every bit of him she could reach. She had obviously done some kissing since the last time they’d kissed each other. He could feel the challenge coming from her and responded the best he could. He’d had kisses other than her, too, and thought he had some ideas for things she’d like. 

He let his hands move down her back slowly, moving over exposed skin and thin fabric before landing on her hips, his fingers barely touching the skin of her lower back just above the elastic of her shorts. Jemma started attacking the buttons on his shirt, her lips never leaving his, and in his surprise his hands slid lower under her pajamas bottoms. His grip tightened when he encountered nothing but smooth skin and accidentally squeezed her arse, pulling her closer to him. The moan she let out at the contact was almost too much. 

Jemma pushed his shirt from his shoulders and left a trail of kisses across his jaw as she lowered her hands to his belt. 

Fitz’s whole world was spinning out of control. He had pictured their first time together more than once and it always started slowly with soft music and dim lighting. This was loud, and real, and wonderful. Attempting to wrestle some control back from her, he took a step forward. And then another. Jemma moved with him, but stopped as she encountered the kitchen table behind her. 

She reached her hands back to steady herself and Fitz slid his hands over her stomach, inching her top up as he traced her ribs. 

“Is this okay?”

“More than,” she said with a sigh, and then pulled her pajama top off. 

A moment before Fitz had been able to picture her breasts, outlined so clearly by the thin cotton. But now...now they were right in front of him and his eyes flicked back and forth from one to the other. 

Jemma took his hands in hers and placed them on her body again before leaning back on her elbows. That was it. He had to be imagining all of this. Or dreaming. Probably dreaming. This would make a really great dream. 

But just in case it was real, he followed his hands with his mouth and did his best to tease every moan from her lips that he could. She seemed to especially like it when he swirled his tongue around her nipple. He filed that information away for later.

Fitz could have stayed there forever, but Jemma’s hands tangled in his hair insistently pushed him down, so he reluctantly released her nipple and kissed his way down her stomach, hesitating when he reached her shorts. This was really the point of no return. 

“Jemma —“

“Please, Fitz.” He’d never heard her like this before. So needy...for him. “I want you to touch me.”

She hesitated for a moment and then added, “Unless you’d rather just…”

“No,” he said quickly. “I just want you to be sure.”

“I’m sure.”

Before he could talk himself out of it he inched down her shorts and kissed all the skin he uncovered while Jemma made encouraging noises. When he reached her ankles she lifted each leg in turn and he tossed her pajama shorts on the tiled floor next to him. He let his hands skim back up her legs and kissed the inside of her thigh, trying not to stare too much at the sight of her spread open for him. 

“Fitz…”

With a deep breath, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and licked across her folds, searching for her clit. He hadn’t exactly done this before, but he thought he could figure it out. The muscles in her thighs twitched and her fingers tangled in his hair again as she directed his mouth right where she wanted him. 

She got louder and louder as he moved his tongue faster over her clit, fingers digging into her thighs to hold her still. He hadn’t imagined her being so unrestrained. She was always so put together. But she _was_ naked, halfway on their kitchen table, while he was on his knees in front of her. If that’s what it took to see her like this he’d gladly do it as often as possible. 

“Almost...just a little bit…”

Fitz let her move his head exactly where she wanted it and redoubled his efforts. Not even a minute later he felt a shiver go through her and a long, low moan came from her mouth. As soon as her muscles relaxed, her hands were tugging him up and then their lips were crashing together again. Sitting on the edge of the table, she wrapped both of her legs around him and he could feel her heat through his partially undone trousers. 

Ankles locked in the small of his back, Jemma pushed up his t-shirt, letting her short nails scratch across his skin. Her touch was electric. Every cell of his body needed her. Her body, her soul, her mind. Though at this moment he could admit that it was her body he wanted to possess. He thought he might explode, his cock hard and more than ready to come after listening to her moans and sighs. 

“Bed?” Jemma asked. 

“Yeah...bed.”

“Mine or yours?”

“Yours. It’s closer.”

She laughed and tugged down his zipper, pushing his trousers to the floor as she untangled herself from him. She sank to her knees as she pulled down his pants and Fitz’s head fell back. He might not survive being with her. But she didn’t do more than lightly brush her fingers across his cock as it sprang free from his pants and then they were off and she was grabbing his hand and leading him to her room. 

They tumbled onto the bed together and Fitz tried to be gentle, but Jemma wasn’t having it. She pulled him down on top of her and wrapped her legs around him. Their kisses became messier and wetter as he ground down against her center. His cock slid easily through her wet folds and she finally turned her head to break the kiss. 

“Condom,” she gasped. 

“Oh, fuck. I don’t have any.” He dropped his head to her shoulder and tried to catch his breath. Tonight might end with another shower after all. 

“I have some. Top drawer.” Jemma pointed towards her nightstand and he rolled over to grab one. Laying side by side, she plucked the packet from his hand and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking up and down, before unrolling the condom down his length. 

Bloody hell, that felt good. He was only going to last a few seconds if she kept being so sexy. But before he could calm himself in any way she was pushing him on his back and straddling him, reaching down to guide him inside her. This was more incredible than he ever could have imagined. Her breasts swayed as she moved up and down and the only thing that kept him from coming immediately was that she kept changing the pace. 

His hands roamed her body, touching every part of her he could reach, until she guided his hand between them and he used what he’d learned earlier to make her move faster. It didn’t take long for her to tense around him, her muscles squeezing his cock as she kept moving, and he followed right after her, panting and moaning her name. 

She laid on his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, wanting the moment to last as long as it could. They stayed in bed together, kissing and touching, until they couldn’t stay awake any longer. 

No matter what happened in the morning, he knew this would always be the best night of his life.

* * *

She woke feeling a bit disoriented. The weight beside her was unfamiliar and it took a moment for memories of the night before to come rushing back. Fitz’s arm was laying across her stomach and he was asleep next to her. She could get used to this. 

The blanket had been kicked off at some point in the night, but Fitz was warm so she snuggled closer to him. At her movements he rolled over onto his back and she thought she’d woken him, but he settled back against the pillow and pulled her closer to him. She smiled. Fitz did like his sleep. But now that she was awake her brain wouldn’t stop processing. Every word, every touch. She didn’t regret anything from last night. It had been better than her wildest dreams. But that didn’t mean he felt the same way. Before she planned out too much of their future she needed to make sure they were on the same page about this. He was way too important to risk mucking this up, and successful romantic relationships weren’t exactly her forte. 

But she couldn’t stay still with him so near, and eventually the trail of kisses she left down his neck and across his chest brought him fully awake. His eyelids fluttered and she had a second of panic before their eyes met and he smiled. 

“Happy birthday, Jemma.”

His words were a little hesitant and she realized he was nervous too. This was new territory for them. 

“Thank you, Fitz.”

She went back to kissing his chest and his hands stroked across her back. 

“About last night —“

“It was lovely.” She didn’t want to give him time to start doubting himself. Or her. 

“Yeah? So you want to…”

“Be together. Yes. I told you last night.”

“Right, I just wasn’t sure.”

She lifted her eyes to his to make sure he understood her. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you just to get you to sleep with me.”

He winced. “I know. I just thought maybe it wasn’t...or maybe I wasn’t…”

“It was and you definitely are.” She pressed another kiss to his jaw. “I guess this means dinner tonight will be our first date.” There was a teasing tone in her voice just in case he didn’t want that, but she shouldn’t have worried. 

“Sex before the first date? I didn’t know you were like that, Simmons.”

“How about sex twice before the first date?” 

“Jemma...before we do anything else. I, ah, don’t want things to be different between us.”

He looked so nervous she just wanted to kiss him and assure him everything would be alright. They were together after all.

“I’m so glad it was you, Fitz...but things will be different. At least a little bit.” 

“Well, yeah, I guess a little bit.” He gave her that look that made her toes curl. “I’m glad it was you, too. I can’t imagine being with anyone else. But you’re still my best friend.”

“Always,” she agreed.

Now that they had things sorted she was very aware that they were both naked and his erection was pressed into her side. Looking into his eyes she could see the desire there that was surely reflected in her own. 

This time when he entered her, she didn’t try to dislodge him. His weight was comforting as he moved inside her and she could watch the expressions flicker across his face. They made love slowly in the early morning light streaming through the window. They had time. They had the rest of their lives to be together.

* * *

_One Year Later_

“Fitz, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. I can’t believe you told Agent Coulson we needed to talk about it.”

“Well, we do need to talk about it. This is the field. It isn’t just another lab.”

“Exactly! It’s a mobile lab. It’s perfect.” Jemma smoothed her hair back. “And we can be together.”

Fitz was almost certain she knew she had already won this argument. He wasn’t about to have her go without him and there were something very appealing about the two of them working in their own lab without any other interruptions. Their relationship wasn’t exactly public knowledge — SHIELD had rules after all, rules they were choosing to ignore because they didn’t make any sense. 

Jemma was still waiting for him to respond. She was biting her bottom lip and practically bouncing up and down on her toes. Her excitement was almost palpable and a little contagious. 

“Fine. Let’s do it.” Jemma shrieked and kissed him on the lips. He pulled her into his arms and enjoyed the closeness for as long as he could, but they were still at work so they had to be careful. “Just don’t complain to me when you come to regret this decision.”

“Oh, Fitz, I’d never regret anything that lets me spend more time with you.”

“Yeah? Well, me either. And maybe it won’t be so bad. He said we’ll be tracking down 084’s, right?”

Jemma nodded in response. 

“Maybe we’ll find something magnificent out there.”

“I’m sure we will, Fitz.” She gave him one last peck on the cheek before turning back to her work, a huge smile on her face. “I’m sure we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
